I Love You
by InsanityKiryuuxD
Summary: Where can Doitsu be? Feliciano doesn't want to spend lover's day alone! GermanyxItaly HungaryxPrussia SpainxRomano UKxUSA  crappy summaries are crappy


oh hi : )

Notes:

1) Characters may be OOC because this is my first Hetalia fic.

2) Rating for mild language and ideologically sensitive humor.

**3) Human names are used. The setting is Gakuen Hetalia. **

4) This is my first shonen-ai (yaoi) fanfiction...ever.

_Germany(Ludwig)- 18; N. Italy(Feliciano)- 16; Prussia(Gilbert)-19; Spain(Antonio)-18; Romano(Lovino)- 17; Hungary(Elizaveta)- 17; America(Alfred)- 16; England(Arthur)- 17_

(Translation notes at end)...(I really like google translate...bahaha)

_LudwigxFeliciano for Brandey (and all you other shippers out there ;) )_

Walking down the long corridors of the school, Feliciano couldn't help but notice that there was an odd amount of P.D.A. going on. Not that he was against it at all though; he loves that sort of thing.

"Duh, retard! It's Valentine's Day!" Lovino scrowled at his brother when the question was asked.

"Sí, hermano~! We all want to be with our amantes~!" Antonio smiled, resting his chin on Lovi's shoulder.

"Oooh! Sapevo che era il giorno di San Valentino, ma-"

"Dumbass!" Lovino called his brother. He let out a small 'meep' as Antonio kissed his neck though, making the younger brother giggle.

"Mmmm, sí, sí. If not, why did you bring eso chocolate?" the Spaniard teased.

"Ooh, u-umm...p-p-p-p-per-."

"Ew! Don't even fuckin' tell me! I hate that guy!" Lovino complained.

"Heh~!" the younger giggled and ran off.

"St-stop!" Lovi whispered, embarrassed, shortly after Feli left, to his Spanish boyfriend, who happened to be touching him and hugging him and carassing him all over in public.

"Would you get off of me?" Feliciano heard Arthur shout at Alfred as he ran past on his way to find his crush. Feli giggled. He could tell by the huge flush on his face that he was enjoying the large, childish embrace and kiss on the cheek from the American.

After looking during the entire lunch and free period he had, Feliciano sat in the corner of the abandoned-for-the-day music room. He was on the verge of tears. Feli held a small, light green box in his hand. It had dark blue stripes on it as decorations with a small bow and tag in the corner.

Tears fell from the Italian's eyes.

"Wh-wh-what if..if he doesn't...doesn't want it?" Feliciano finally got out after sniffs sobs. He burried his face in his knees. The lights were completely shut off and the room was dark. No one was there. He was all alone.

"Oh ow!" a girl called out after a slight thud fallowed by laughter from a boy and then a cry of pain from him as well. Feli heard the door click shut as well as the lock flip.

"Gil, should we really be doing this?...HERE?" the girl let out a laugh.

"Babe, of course! It'll be awesome!" Feli could hear a smirk in his voice.

'Girlbert? Elizaveta?' Feliciano thought. 'What are they doing he-?' his thought was cut off from a loud moan escaping the female's voice. The Italian's face turned bright red.

"GAH!" Feliciano stood up out of shock.

"What the-!"

"Kyaaaa!"

"Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace! I'M SORRY!"

"What are you-?" Elizaveta desprately tried to pull her collared uniform shirt close as to not expose her bare chest (accompanied by a lepard print, lacey bra) to anyone but her Prussian boyfriend.

"FELI! GET OUT OF HERE, VERDAMMT!" Gilbert shouted at the underclassman.

"SORRY!" Feliciano covered his eyes and ran to the door (granted he ran into it, being it locked, but quickly recovered).

"ó istenem. Gil, maybe you should talk to him. Rosszul érzem magam." the Hungarian admitted, buttoning her top.

"Verdammt. It's not your fault. It's his. Er sollte nur statt unterbrchung beobachtet haben." Gil stated crossing his arms. Needless to say, his girlfriend pulled out a frying-pan from God knows where and wacked him across the head with it.

"MOST!" she shouted.

"Hey, warte bis, Feliciano!" Gilbert shouted to the boy who, surprisingly, hadn't ran far down the hall.

"Y-yeah?" Feli answered just about in tears.

"Gah!" Gil blushed. Now he knew why his younger brother liked him so much. "Eh..Es tut mir leid." he mummbled out.

"Huh?" Feli's face started to get a lot brighter and cheeryer. Beknown to Gil, his face had gotten even redder.

"Um! We didn't know you were in there. Sorry." He admitted.

"Oh, no! It's my fault!"

"Wha-?"

"I should have known someone would use that room for something...um...scandaloso~!" Feli said with a wink. Gil almost got a nosebleed from the utter cuteness.

"HA HA HA! You know it! This awesome guy would OBVIOUSLY be there! Screwin' like birds with my lady! Ha Ha ha!" Gil laughed then realized _his_ bird was no where to be seen. After a mild panic, Gil came to the conclusion that Gilbird, beging as awesome as Gilbert himself was, had gotten a lady friend and had the same idea he did. That _HAD_ to be it.

"Well..."the Italian boy muttered, looking at his feet, "I'm...I'm gunna go."

"Ah! Wait! Ludwig should be on the roof," Gilbert winked as he opened the door of the music room where Elizaveta was waiting.

"Eh?"

Feliciano ran to the stairs that led to the rooftop. When he got to the top, he saw a familiar figure laying down. A bright smile appeared on the younger's face.

"Hm?" a voice said. The boy laying down sat up and looked at Feli, with a small smile on his face. "I thought you wouldn't come."

"Cosa?" Feli tipped his head to the side in confusion.

"Was? You didn't get my note?" the German asked, shocked.

"Che cose nota, Doitsu?" Feli said with a bright smile.

"The one that-...Nevermind." Ludwig turned blushing. Feli took the chance to get super close to the man. "Wha-?"

"Ludwig, I...I made this for you." Feliciano blushed as he held the chocolate out for his lover.

"Oh...Um..." Ludwig turned back to the Italian and blushed a little bit more. He took it with a bit of a sad look in his eyes.

"Cosa c'é di sbagliato?" Feli asked.

"It's nothing. I just...I didn't get you anything. " the German admitted.

"That's okay!" Feli said, taking the German off guard. "I'm just happy you accepted my chocolate!" he said with a bright smile like usual.

Ludwig stared at the younger boy for a moment. 'How can he always be that cheery?' he thought. Though, when Feli looked down, the German saw a tint of disappointment in his usually chipper smile.

"Feliciano."

"Wha-" Feliciano's eyes widened. Without anything better to do (that he could think of), the German had his lips on the Italian's. It started as a soft, gental kiss. Plain and simple. But, hey. It was Valentine's Day. A day for lovers. Obviously, Ludwig thought it be appropriet to make it a tad bit hotter.

As if knowing what the German wanted, Feli opened his mouth for his boyfriend. A slight contact of salty-sweet taste came in contact with him; with a blush he pulled back slightly but didn't end the kiss. Realizing he wanted more, Feli tried to kiss the same as his Doitsu. Laughing slightly when their bottom teeth cluttered, but figuring it was normal, the boys kept kissing, not really caring that they were still on the roof of the school or if anyone from the ground level could see them.

Blushing hard, Feliciano ended the kiss by planting his lips softly on Ludwig's cheek.

"Ti amo."

"Ich libe dich."

"Szeretlek."

"Ich libe dich."

"Te amo~!"

"T-ti amo."

"I love you."

**W A S it cute? v**

haha don't answer that...Actually do...in a review. Because that would give me the confidence to see if i want to do this again?

It's like 10pm. I need to be in bed because I can't ever wake up for school and I don't want another detention :'D

Happy Valentines Day.

**TRANSLATIONS!:**

"Sí" yes (spanish)

"hermano~!"- brother (spanish)

"-amantes." lovers (spanish)

"Sapevo che era il giorno di San Valentino, ma-" I knew it was Valentine's Day, but-" (italian)

"eso" that (spanish)

"per" for (italian)

"Mi dispiace!" I'm sorry! (italian)

"Verdammt" dammit (german)

"ó istenem" Oh my god! (hungarian)

"Rosszul érzem magam." I feel bad. (hungarian)

" Er sollte nur statt unterbrechung beobachtet haben." He should have watched intead of interrupting. (german)

"MOST!" Now! (hungarian)

"warte bis" Wait up! (german)

"..Es tut mir leid" I'm sorry. (german)

"scandaloso" Scadolous (itanlian)

"Cosa?" What? (italian)

"Was?" What? (german)

"Che cosa nota?" What note? (italian)

"Cosa c'é di sbagliato" What's wrong? (italian)

"Ti amo." I love you. (italian)

"Ich libe dich." I love you. (german)

"Szeretlek." I love you. (hungarian)

"Te amo." I love you. (spanish)

If I missed anything, please tell me and I'll add it to the list~! Unless it's used more than once. Like 'Ich libe dich'.

Thanks for reading.

Happy Valentine's Day.

Happy Single Awarness Day.

Happy April Fools Day ;)


End file.
